Un lunes cualquiera
by lluna kori saishi
Summary: Las voy a dejar trankilas osea ke no voy a seguir escriviendo y muchas gracias por todo caritadmanga aver si coincidimos algun dia.


Un lunes cualquiera.

-"Odio los lunes"

Kaede Rukawa conducía con el coche de su madre por las calles de Kanagawa en hora punta, las 7 de la mañana. Atrás quedaba los años en Shohoku, pero aun así en la universidad que iba también había compañeros de Shohoku, Kainan, Ryonan... Cabe decir que era normal, la mayoría iba a la universidad de Kanagawa y muchos seguían jugando a básquet, pocos se habían trasladado o dejaron los estudios...

Hanamichi fue su novio durante 10 meses, realmente sorprendieron a todo el mundo, pero lo dejaron. Eran demasiado distintos.

Al cabo de 6 meses se reencontraron en las listas de notas de la selectividad.

Volvieron a estar juntos cerca de 2 meses, (no les dio tiempo de comunicarlo a nadie). Después de este ultimo noviazgo un día quedaron solos en las duchas tras el entrenamiento... tras aquélla noche de sexo desenfrenado (ninguno de los dos havia mojado desde la anterior vez que salieron) hicieron un pacto de sexo sin ataduras hasta que el empleado de la limpieza estuvo apunto de pillarlos con las manos en la masa.

Luego siguieron sus vidas cada uno por su lado: Rukawa salió con sendo, kiota y Mitsui.

Sakuragi consoló y luego se lió con sendo, kiota y Mitsui después de que los dejara Kaede.

Estos tras dejarlos sakuragi a sendo lo consoló koshino, de kiota se encargo Maki y Mitsui se dejo consolar por Kogure.

El resultado fueron 3 parejas de por vida pero Kaede y Hanamichi volvieron a quedar solos.

Kae conducía pensando en Hana, ahora ya si que se podía decir que lo suyo era un amor platónico, se aman mucho cuando se miran pero a la que se hablan se pelean...

Cuando escucho en la radio su canción preferida, y es que era cierta como la vida misma. Subió el volumen cantando la letra.

-Todos los lunes son criminales

y si es de mañana puede ser mortal,

en la meridiana o en la diagonal

las manos en el volante,

el cuerpo medio enfermo.

Puedes morirte esperando que arranque

el estúpido que tienes enfrente.

Si fuera muy rico

Estaría en la cama

Pero al no ser así

Ahora estoy aquí.

Tras aparcar

Podré llegar a currar

¾ de hora tarde.

Me espera una bronca...

Que cosa mas tonta

Y si te enfadas es peor remedio

Y si reniegas no sirve de nada,

Simplemente lo complica mas,

Déjalo por hoy que el viernes es lejos... odio los lunes!

En un semáforo vio a Hanamichi caminando en su misma dirección, sin pensarlo se estiro hasta abrir la puerta del acompañante y le llamo la atención. Este subió al coche agradeciendo el transporte a su ex-enemigo, ex-pareja, ex-lio...

Ru miro a su acompañante y el otro le volvió la mirada.

H-¿Qué piensas?

-En todas las veces que nos hemos enrollado, salido...

-etc..

-Si. Yo te quiero.

-Yo también pero dentro de una hora nos vamos a pelear... ¿En que fallamos?

-En que eres un egoísta ególatra y ego centrista.

-Y tu me irritas porque no se nunca que cojones quieres, te enfadas y no me cuentas porque, no se nunca que quieres que haga. Me gustaría que de vez en cuando me digas que pasa por tu cabeza o lo que sientes o... no se

-Nunca me dijiste esto... me has herido.

-Ni tu... bueno si que me lo dijiste pero ... déjalo¿ves? Esto esta bien, te he dicho algo y te ha dolido, yy me lo has dicho. Por esto te pido perdón.

-Perdonado¿esto es lo que quieres?

-Si, saber como te sientes y lo que piensas... ¿y tu?

-Que te comportes como ahora, sin decir todo e día gritando: soy el mejor... ya lo sabes.

-De acuerdo...

silencio

k-Odio los lunes...

-¿Si?

-Si.

-Ves... tanto tiempo saliendo juntos y nunca me lo dijiste...

-Hay una canción que lo refleja muy bien...

-¿Si?

Empezó a cantar suavemente bajo la atenta mirada de su chico- todos los lunes son criminales, y si es madrugada puede ser mortal...odio los lunes.

-Es bonita.- llegaron y aparcaron el coche. Antes de bajar.

Kae- ¿Alguna vez te pedí que salieras con migo?

-mm no.

-¿Quieres salir con migo? Por supuesto cada uno tendrá su espacio y pensaremos en lo que quiere el otro.

-Bueno... podemos volver a intentarlo... pero esta si que va ser la ultima.

-De acuerdo.- Se acercaron y se dieron un beso.

k-tampoco están tan mal en el fondo los lunes..

* * *

-Ei ¿chicos habéis visto esto?

-Si... Estos no escarmientan ni a palos...

-Haber cuanto duran esta vez jejeje

-Vamos¿hacemos apuestas?

* * *

Bueno si alguien me deja review lo agradecere sino lo comprendo ya ke es una mierda de fanfic, pero mira notenia nada hacer (mentira lo que pasa es ke no me apetecia estudia ni hacer deveres...) como siempre es una cancion de los BARS traducida. besos

Odio els dilluns:

Tots els dilluns son criminals, i si es demati pot ser mortal, ala meridiana o a la diagonal, les mans al volan, el cos mig malal, pots morirte esperan que arran ki .. ke tens al davan, si jo fos molt ric estaria al llit po al no ser aixi ara estic aquí, despres d'aparcar podre arribar a currar34 d'ora tard. Mespera un bronca que ... kina cosa mes tonta i si ti emprenyes es pitjor remei i si renegues no serveix de res, simplement ho complica mes, deixeu per avui ke el divendres es lluny...

I si tiemprenyes es pitjor el remei i si renegues no serveix de res simplement ho complicamens, deixau per avui ke el divendres es lluny... odio els dilluns


End file.
